The Swan and The Tiger
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Él era un tigre, ella era un cisne. Por ley de vida no podían estar juntos; ¡pero que rara y cruel puede ser la vida a veces! Que el tigre quede encantado de la danza del cisne, y el cisne de la fiereza del tigre. Tal vez la vida sea un poco sádica…y nosotros masoquistas.
1. Prólogo

**Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **.**

¿Sabían que el tigre y el cisne no pueden juntarse? El primero terminará por comerse al segundo, lo sabe, sabe que algún día lo terminará devorando toda esa fuerza y fiereza. Pero, aunque el cisne sabe que el mejor camino para no seguir sufriendo -para no seguir dándose golpes contra las paredes, para no herirse aún más- es alejarse de él, salir volando hacia algún lugar lejano, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, como si nunca hubiera existido…

Pero duele, le duele incluso más que estar a su lado, duele más que sentir sus garras en sus alas, hiriendo lentamente por donde pasan, sentir sus colmillos rozando su cuello, sentir sus ojos buscándole, cazándole, siguiendo sus pasos meticulosamente. Duele, duele el pecho, la vida, el alma. Es tonto, irónico, ¿cierto? Aun sabiendo que es malo para el cisne, aun sabiendo que va a salir lastimada…

¿Cómo llegó ese majestuoso tigre a interesarse en este cisne de mala condición? Quien sabe, quizás nunca lo sepamos

Pero la vida puede ser rara y cruel a veces, da extraños giros sin siquiera avisarnos, ni alguna pista de lo que nos podría suceder, no nos prepara para los golpes que nos daremos una vez comience a girar. Tal vez la vida sea un poco sádica…y nosotros masoquistas.

 **.**

 **¡Hola-Hola! Soy nueva en esta sección, así que téngame paciencia ¿sí? ¡Sean buenos conmigo! Bueno, para empezar, ¡ME ENCANTA ESTA SERIE! Me gusta que no todo sea perfecto. Ya saben, hay algunos animes y mangas donde al protagonista todo le sale bien en el último momento, no comete errores y blablablá. Pero aquí no, vemos que todos se pueden equivocar en un momento crucial, por lo que te deja la ansiedad, sobre todo cuando el locutor dice "ahora debería ir un toe-loop cuádruple" o más saltos. ¡No me digan que no rezan y le piden a Goku que le salga bien el salto!**

 **¿Qué por qué esta historia se trata de Yuri Plisetsky? ¡Pues porque lo AMO! Bueno, realmente amo a todos los personajes de esta serie jeje XD Victor Nikiforov es TAN SENSUAL, lleno de FÉRMONAS *le sale sangre por la nariz* tuve que lanzar el grito cuando lo vi, eran las tres de la mañana y mi mami se levantó asustada, creyó que me pasaba algo, aunque ella también tuvo que mirarlo un poquito ;) Christophe Giacometti tiene ATRACTIVO SEXUAL y también está lleno de FÉRMONAS! Yuri Katsuki es mi ídolo, ¡lo A-DO-RO! Y es mi personaje favorito de la serie. No escribo sobre él porque me gusta el Yaoi y ¡la pareja de él y Victor me encanta! Pero desgraciadamente no me sale escribir Yaoi por alguna razón *llora inmensamente***

 **¡Pero bueno, esto es solo el prólogo de una larga historia de romance, comedia y drama! Aunque no sé si la comedia me salga bien, quien sabe :)**

 **¡Dejen en los comentarios que tal les ha parecido! ¡Nos vemos en el primer cap.!**


	2. El tigre y el cisne se encuentran

**¡Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores!**

 **¡** ** _Yay Everybody_** **! Vengo con toda mi energía, prepárense que voy a realizar un salchow cuádruple XD**

 **En fin y sin más entretenimientos. ¡AL FIC!**

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _El tigre y el cisne se encuentran_**

 **.**

En Rusia, específicamente en San Petersburgo, el sol de la recién entrante mañana estaba haciendo muy bien su labor: iluminar la tierra y brindar algo de su extrema calidez, despertando a los pajarillos en los árboles, a las gaviotas incitándolas a volar, a algunas personas que se despertaban junto con él para ir hacia el trabajo; y como todos los días, siempre habían personas que no querían despertarse junto con su aparición en el firmamento, y una de ellas era Yuri Plisetsky. Ahí estaba, muy cómodamente dormido en su cama triple, con las cortinas cerradas, las sabanas en el suelo, vestido solamente con un pantalón de gamuza azul claro y una camiseta negra, completamente acurrucado y entregado al sueño sin importarle que el despertador prácticamente agotara toda su batería en tratar de despertarlo con aquellos pitidos.

–¡YURIIIIIIIIIIIII!–El grito de Yakov resonó en toda la casa, pero aun así nuestro vándalo ruso no hizo ningún esfuerzo en levantarse, muy al contrario se acurrucó aún más– ¡DESPIERTATE!–El entrenador casi y tira la puerta al entrar en la habitación de Yuri.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te oí desde que entraste, maldito viejo!–el rubio le gritó sentándose en la cama.

– ¡Deja de hablar así te dije!–Le regañó nuevamente por su mala costumbre.

–Sí, sí–Y le ignoró olímpicamente, como siempre, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse–Maldición, no debí haberle dado la llave del apartamento–

Apenas y entró en el cuarto de baño se desprendió de todas sus ropas y entró en la ducha, la abrió y dejó que el agua tibia se ocupara de despertarlo por completo. Desde hace un año, siendo más precisos en Japón, Hasetsu, cuando "entrenaba" con Victor y Yuri Katsuki, aprendió a sentir más todo a su alrededor por muy raro que parezca y se lea.

Salió una vez duchado secándose su hermosa, lacia y brillante cabellera rubia con una toalla mientras que la otra la envolvía en sus caderas cubriendo sus partes íntimas, y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había incrustado en la puerta del baño. Su reflejo solo le recordaba su victoria hace unos tres meses y ya había cumplido sus 16 años, en el Grand Prix Final Junior y Senior en España, Barcelona. Con el dinero que ganaba logró independizarse, se compró un departamento lujoso; trató de ayudar a su abuelo, pero este era tan obstinado a lo antiguo, aún andaba con aquel cacharro de carro aunque se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos.

Y, aunque al principio estaba contento con el resultado, ahora le parecía tedioso. Tenía que andar por ahí siendo más amable que nunca, asistiendo a conferencias de prensas, fotos, revistas, más fans, etc. etc. y ya casi no tenía tiempo para sí mismo. Salió del cuarto de baño aún envuelto en las toallas y se sorprendió de ver a Yakov aún ahí, observándolo cruzado de brazos y con la expresión molesta, aunque su rostro siempre era así pero bueno.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo?–Preguntó abriendo su closet sacando un par de bóxer negros, unos pantalones de mezclilla Aqua desgastados, un pulóver negro con un tigre como adorno y su típico abrigo negro con decorado de leopardo.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¡Es Febrero! ¡F-E-B-R-E-R-O!–pronunció letra por letra–Falta poco para Los Cuatro Continentes ¡Tienes que entrenar! No te confíes solo por haber ganado el oro–

–Es fastidioso–Respondió simplemente una vez vestido y con sus zapatos calzados.

– ¡Yuri!–

El rubio suspiró lleno de cansancio. Sabía que lo que decía su entrenador era cierto, pero ya el título le estaba molestando mucho; pero él quería enfrentarse al Yuri japonés y ahora Victor volvía a la pista, sería todo aún más interesante y difícil–Ok, vamos– _Solo así me dejará en paz_ , pensó.

– ¡ _Yes_! Esa es la actitud–Yakov le dio unas cuantas palmadas en uno de sus omoplatos logrando que casi perdiera el equilibrio–Vamos, todos se alegrarán de verte después de 2 meses encerrado. Me sorprende que no hayas engordado–

– ¡No soy Yuri Katsuki!–Le gritó completamente molesto. No le gustaba que lo compararan con el japonés. ¡Debería ser al contrario! Él ganó el oro en el Grand Prix Final senior, no Yuri Katsuki.

-o-o-o-

El sol sí hacía muy bien su trabajo, solo que había personas que no sabían apreciarlo, como mi hermana mayor.

–Mila…–Llamé nuevamente–Mila, despierta–Pedí mientras la sacudía suavemente.

–Todavía es muy temprano–Se quejó la patinadora de 19 años cubriéndose aún más en las sabanas.

–Son las 10am. –le informé sabiendo que eso la despertaría.

– ¡LAS 10!–Mila salió desprendida de la cama como si esta tuviera un resorte incorporado para vagos– ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!–Dijo entrando al cuarto de baño a asearse.

–Lo hice, a las 8, pero no me hiciste caso–Me acerqué al ventanal que poseía mi hermana que se encontraba cubierto por las cortinas y las corrí para que la luz del sol iluminara la estancia y, de paso, a mí.

¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Natalie Midleforn, aunque pueden decirme Nina, soy la media hermana pequeña de Mila, ¿saben quién es, cierto? Es aquella patinadora de ahora 19 años que rompió con un jugador de hockey, ¡pues sí, esa misma!, y tengo 16 años recién cumplidos el día 4 de enero. No compartimos apellidos, ya más adelante ustedes averiguarán el porqué. Mi cabello es entre rojizo y anaranjado, un cabello indeciso según Mila, y me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. ¿Mis ojos? Pues son grandes –por lo que la gente llega a pensar que tengo 13 años- y al contrario de mi hermana no son azules, son verde limón. No soy muy alta, apenas tengo el 1.61cm.

¿Mis gustos? Bueno, ¡me gustan las frutillas*! Me gusta ver películas de terror aunque parezca raro y después no pueda dormir pensando que algo saldrá desde debajo de mi cama y me arrastrará hasta los confines del infierno. No me gusta el café, prefiero el té y si es de menta mejor. ¿A que me dedico? Pues estoy entrando a la preparatoria, aunque aún no decido que haré después de terminarla, tal vez la universidad o algo, pero si lo hago no tendría tiempo para el ballet. ¡Ah! ¿No se los había mencionado? Desde que tengo 12 años me vi interesada en el ballet, llegué al campeonato de Ballet femenino en Inglaterra con mucho esfuerzo y sudor, y por suerte logré el oro a la corta edad de 15 años; pero la verdad no me siento muy orgullosa de éste triunfo ya que gané gracias a que la que estaba en primer lugar tuvo que retirarse urgentemente y como consecuencia yo terminé en su lugar.

Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer, el campeonato se acabó y estoy prácticamente de vacaciones ya que mi preparatoria permitió darme un descanso hasta abril. Llevó viviendo hace unos meses con mi hermana por problemas familiares, nada grave.

– ¡Bien! Ya estoy lista. Me voy, Natalie–Se despidió Mila.

– ¡Que te vaya bien!–Respondí con una sonrisa centrada en picar perfectamente las verduras sin cortarme un dedo, era un asco en eso.

–Nina–Oí mi diminutivo desde la entrada de la cocina, por lo que subí mi mirada hacía la puerta– ¿Por qué no vas conmigo hoy?–

– ¿Debería? Tu entrenador Yakov es…algo raro de predecir–

–Es que verte aquí encerrada… Ya terminaron las finales del campeonato de ballet, no tienes que entrenar hasta mediados de abril. Debes de estar aburrida, a parte, tal vez conozcas a Lilia Baranovskaya, la antigua _prima ballerina_ del Ballet Bolshoi, está entrenando a un amigo mío, seguramente te da algún consejo para la próxima temporada de ballet–Comentó.

– ¡Lilia Baranovskaya!–grité encajando el cuchillo en la tabla de picar de la impresión ¿Ella estaba entrenando a un muchacho de patinaje?– ¡Sí, iré!–Exclamé como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual llevarían al parque de diversiones

Mila rió alegremente–Pues vamos que ya es tarde–

– ¡Sí!–

¡No podía creerlo! Estaba a punto de conocer a Lilia Baranovskaya, mi ídolo y la de cualquier bailarina. Estaba tan nerviosa que suspiraba cada dos minutos en el taxi hacia la zona de patinaje donde entrenaba mi hermana. ¡Le pediría que se saqué una foto conmigo! No-no-no Natalie, tienes que ser más profesional. Hay que saludarla y pedirle consejos para la próxima temporada. Aún me faltaba mucho por aprender.

–Ya llegamos–Me avisó Mila mientras abría la puerta del taxi para salir.

Me coloqué bien mi abrigo blanco y la bufanda rosa pastel, había frío en Rusia. Salí del auto admirando el local de entrenamiento que poseía la bandera de nuestro país, me sentí orgullosa de verla.

–Estoy nerviosa–Me sinceré mientras ambas entrabamos en el establecimiento.

–Deberías, Lilia es muy directa y fría–

–Eso no me ayuda–Un aura deprimente me rodeó.

– ¡Ay, no te preocupes!–Me dio una palmada en mis hombros de apoyo guiándome hacia los vestidores femeninos–Seguramente le caes bien, ¡eres muy mona!–Prácticamente chilló mientras nos adentrábamos en los vestidores que, por suerte para mi vergüenza, estaba vacío.

– ¡Mila!–La recriminé sonrojándome de paso haciéndola reír.

Las personas normalmente me lo decían. Que parecía más joven, que era muy linda y demás, aunque yo en sí no lo creía. ¿Quién se fijaría en este cabello alias fuego andante? No estoy recriminando a las pelirrojas, para nada, quedamos muy pocas; por eso mismo somos las raras de la sociedad, no nos toman enserio, creen que somos estúpidas o algo parecido. Mila es pelirroja, pero su cabello es rojo caoba, no lo notarias hasta que la luz le diese y su sedoso cabello brillase, no como el mío que andaba gritando "¡Mírenme! ¡Aquí estoy!"

–Vamos, prepárate para el sermón–El sonido de la taquilla cerrándose me hizo despertarme de mi burbuja de cristal para observarla con el típico traje de entrenamiento: una licra negra ajustada, los patines de hielo colocados y la enguatada corta negra holgada.

– ¿No crees que eso debería decírtelo yo?–Pregunté algo confundida mientras comenzábamos nuevamente nuestra caminata por el oscuro pasillo hacia la zona de patinaje.

–Tal vez–

Cuando llegamos tuve que cubrirme los ojos con una de mis manos ya que el lugar estaba muy iluminado, sobre todo porque la pared frente a las gradas era completamente encristalada aprovechando la luz del sol. Abrí mis ojos admirando el lugar donde ahora me encontraba. ¡Era inmenso! Casi del mismo tamaño que un estadio. El hielo brillaba por los rayos solares que entraban desde la pared encristalada y soltaba una ligera niebla que, a mi parecer, era encantadora.

– ¡Nina, ven!–La voz de Mila a la lejanía me hizo buscarla, encontrándola junto a Yakov, su entrenador, el cual se hallaba con los brazos cruzados, parecía haber terminado de regañar a Mila por su tardanza.

Me acerqué a paso rápido hacia ellos y apenas llegué lo que hice fue disculparme.

–Lo siento mucho, maestro Yakov. Traté de despertarla temprano, pero soy un asco para gritar y- –

–No te preocupes por eso–me interrumpió–Ya ha sido regañada y espero que no se vuelva a repetir–Lo último fue un regaño indirecto hacia Mila la cual comenzó a reír nerviosa–Me dijo Mila que vendrás un par de días a acompañarla–

–Sí, espero que no sea una molestia–

–No te preocupes–

–Bueno, voy a ir calentando–Mi hermana fue hacia la pista saludando a todo el personal.

–Me sorprendí mucho cuando ganaste el Campeonato de Ballet en Inglaterra aún con 15 años–Me felicitó.

–Gracias, pero no lo considero una victoria. Mi contrincante era mejor que yo, ella solo se retiró por problemas–

–Ya veo–

– ¡Mal! ¡Vuelve desde el principio!–El grito de reproche hizo que me volteara hacia la persona con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ahí, a tan solo unos 10 pasos de mí se encontraba mi ídolo, observando serenamente hacia la zona de patinaje con los brazos cruzados, analizándolo todo. Sentí mi corazón desbordarse de la emoción al verla. ¡Pero que porte! ¡Que gracia!

–Oh, aún no has conocido a Lilia. Siendo bailarina debes admirarla mucho–Yakov pareció notar mi entusiasmo– ¡Lilia!–Le llamó.

– ¡Espere! ¡No estoy preparada!–Le susurré mientras escuchaba el sonido de los tacones de Lilia acercarse hacia nosotros, creo que comencé a sudar de los nervios.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora, Yakov?–Preguntó llegando hacia nosotros cruzándose los brazos.

–Mira Lilia, ella es Natalie Midleforn, la hermana de Mila y ganadora del Campeonato Femenino en Inglaterra de Ballet–Me presentó.

–M-mucho gusto–Estaba muy nerviosa, ¡no me había preparado mentalmente para esto! ¡Fue muy rápido!

–Oh, así que eres Natalie–Ella pareció recordarme–Vi tu actuación por la trasmisión–

–G-gracias–Me coloré de rojo. Que Lilia Baranovskaya se haya tomado la molestia de siquiera ver mi trasmisión…estaba a punto de llorar.

–Lilia, ella dice que no está conforme con su victoria, al parecer no se siente segura de sí misma–Le comentó Yakov y yo enrojecí aún más de la vergüenza haciéndome balbucear cosas sin sentido.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo en la mañana me encontré agarrada a los barrotes de ballet que había en las paredes encristaladas, sin mí abrigo ni mí bufanda, con una de mis piernas extendida hacia arriba por Lilia. Incluso me noté confundida. ¿Qué tan rápido había sido eso?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?–me preguntó flexionando un poco más mi pierna.

–16 años–Respondí.

–Me impresiona que con tu edad y tu baja estatura tengas un cuerpo tan flexible–Me halagó… ¡me halagó! Creo que vi las estrellas. Me ordenó estirar mis brazos lo más que lograra hacia los lados y ella estudiaba mi cuerpo, valorándolo con los ojos. –Tu complexión delgada te ayuda en esto; pero no te confíes, si consideras a alguien tu enemigo es porque sabes que será difícil y necesitas dar más de ti–

–Sí–Volví a colocar mis brazos en su sitio con una sonrisa.

El choqué de los patines contra hielo me hizo voltearme asustada hacia la pista de patinaje, el choque fue tan fuerte que creía que alguien se había caído y dado algún fuerte golpe, pero muy al contrario de lo que creía, todos estaban patinando de lo más normal.

–No se supone que deberías de estarme viendo a mí, maldita vieja bruja–La voz llena de molestia me hizo voltear un poco la mirada hacia la entrada de la pista, y creo que me quedé sin aire.

Frente a nosotros había un joven muy bello, quizás demasiado. ¡Por dios! ¡Estaba regando un aroma suave por los alrededores! Su sedosa cabellera rubia clara perfectamente peinada hacia resaltar su blanca piel, hasta la expresión de molestia en su rostro le quedaba perfecta, y sus ojos entre azules y verdes parecían adquirir un brillo fulminador. Su complexión era delgada, tal vez tanto como yo, aunque viniendo de un patinador era lo más natural, pero por sus brazos desnudos se notaba que estaba adquiriendo algo de fuerza, seguramente del mismo patinaje.

Entonces me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

– ¡Y-Y-Yuri Plisetsky!–grité sorprendida. ¿Qué si lo conocía? Bueno, solo fui capaz de ver el Grand Prix Final junior y vi que fue él el medallista de oro, no logré ver su debut en senior; tenía que reponer mis clases perdidas, pero me habían dicho que había ganado el Grand Prix Final senior en Barcelona. No se confundan, no soy una de sus fans…eh… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Bueno, eso no interesa mucho. *a las Yuri Angels les da coriza de repente* Pero esperen. ¿Lilia lo estaba entrenando? ¿Él era el muchacho del cual me había comentado mi hermana que estaba entrenando con mi ídolo?

¿Qué si me gustaba el patinaje? ¡Pues claro! El patinaje artístico sobre hielo tiene como una de sus ramas básicas de aprendizaje el ballet. Me gusta ver como mi rama de especialización lleva a otros a la gloria.

– ¿Quién es esta niña? Si eres una fan será mejor que te vayas, no tengo tiempo para fotos–Soltó sin el menor reparo.

Un tic en mi ceja se hizo presente del enfado que crecía en mi interior. ¿Niña? ¡¿Niña?! ¡¿A quién le decía niña?! ¡Maldito engreído!

–Tengo 16–Le respondí completamente desilusionada, no me lo imaginaba tan engreído, definitivamente extrañaba ver a Victor en la pista.

– ¡Eh!–Él pareció sorprenderse–Pero eres tan pequeña. Aunque realmente no me interesa–Se burló de mi estatura y yo temblé de ira. ¡¿Podía ser más engreído?!

–Lo siento, Yuri, estaba ayudándola. Siendo una antigua _prima ballerina_ no puedo dejar a los nuevos pinos con dudas y sin confianza–Le explicó Lilia sin inmutarse por su comportamiento, tal parecía que se había adaptado a ello y simplemente lo ignoraba–De todas formas te dije que lo estabas haciendo mal y que debías empezar desde el principio–Le recordó.

–No te escuché–Se justificó–Vamos, sigue entrenándome–

–Entonces, Natalie, como te iba explicando–Y Lilia lo ignoró olímpicamente ganándose un "Maldita vieja bruja" de su parte. Tuve ganas de golpearlo–El problema no son tus habilidades. Tienes un cuerpo físico muy bien adaptado a la flexibilidad, podrías llegar a ser más grande de lo que aspiras en el mundo del ballet. –Creo que mis ojos se aguaron con tales palabras, es como si lo estuviera soñando–Solo hay un problema en ti–

–Que es pequeña–Interrumpió Yuri burlándose nuevamente de mi estatura. Estuve a punto de decirle algo, pero decidí ignorarlo. Dicen que la ignorancia duele.

–Muy al contrario, su estatura la hace ver más tierna y joven, le favorece en vez de irle en contra–Rectificó el error del devastador ruso y yo tuve ganas de sonreírle en la cara, de hecho, sentía que mis comisuras estaban temblando. Lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo–El problema es que no han sabido explotar bien tu talento. Necesitas alguien que te deje sin aliento todos los días–

–Sí–Asentí emocionada por sus palabras.

–Si te parece, ¿Por qué no vives estos dos meses conmigo?–Preguntó y yo me llevé ambas manos a la boca para no gritar de emoción–En estos dos meses puedo enseñarte algo, las competiciones de ballet no son hasta abril, pero siempre hay que estar preparados desde antes; no como otras personas. –Yuri se lo tomó personal–Como también tengo que entrenar a Yuri me será mucho más sencillo–

– ¡Sí!–Afirmé con una emoción desbordante, creo que lloré ya que sentía mis mejillas calientes y húmedas– ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es como un sueño para mí!–Le comenté.

– ¡Un momento!–El rubio volvió a interrumpir, esta vez mi momento de alegría– ¿No se supone que sería yo quien iría a vivir contigo estos dos meses? ¡¿Por qué esta enana va también?!–Me señaló como si yo fuera un insecto– ¡Así no voy a entrenar bien!–

–Veo que no piensas mucho, Yuri. –Le comentó Lilia regándole los cabellos tan gentilmente que me pareció el trato que le daba una madre a un hijo–Ella tiene mucho más flexibilidad que tú. Tal vez ella pueda enseñarte algo en este periodo–

–Aun así- –

–Sin discusión. Sigue practicando–Lilia dio por finalizada la conversación, y dejó a Yuri echando llamas de furia, aunque yo no estaba en muy buen estado tampoco. Tenía ganas de que me tragara la tierra y no precisamente de vergüenza.

¡¿Iba a vivir junto con el engreído y destructor ruso Yuri Plisetsky dos meses y medio?!

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡¿Qué tal quedo?! Yo me siento orgullosa del resultado :) aunque se demoraron mucho en encontrarse, ¿no creen? ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!**

 ***: Se refiere a las fresas.**


End file.
